


I Can See For Miles And Miles

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce likes to watch.  That includes when Dick's with someone else.





	I Can See For Miles And Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to be back on my bullshit with Bruce/Dick and end up writing Slade/Dick. YOLO

Bruce liked to watch.

This was something Dick found out after Bruce had installed security cameras in his apartment. At first, Dick taped over them whenever he had company, especially when it was just friends. But then Bruce came out and asked him about it, actually shared a feeling for once, so Dick let them be. Sometimes when Dick thought Bruce would be watching, he'd put on a little show for him, taking his time masturbating for the cameras. The next time Bruce came to Dick's apartment, he showed his appreciation by banging Dick senseless.

The cameras triggered whenever someone entered the apartment, and sent an alert to the Batcave when they did. Usually, it was just Dick. This time, it was Slade.

Bruce watched Slade make himself at home on Dick's couch, spreading out on the seat as if he owned the place. He was waiting for Dick to come home, Bruce was sure of it. But for what? He didn't have to wait long for Dick to come back through his hidden apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked.

"Haven't seen you in a while, kid," Slade said, rising. "Figured we were past due."

Dick said something low, something the microphones in the cameras couldn't pick up, and Slade laughed. He picked up Dick in a hug, Dick's feet dangling above the floor. Dick stole a quick glance at a camera and grinned at Slade.

"You're not the only one interested in me, you know. I could be very satisfied with my life now."

"But you wouldn't turn me out, would you?"

Dick wrapped his legs around Slade's waist and tugged on his uniform as if to lead him to his room. Dick's bedroom eyes were bright and heavy as Slade carried him through the apartment. He dropped Dick onto the bed, immediately stripping Dick of his costume. Dick writhed on the bed, showing off for Slade and for the watching cameras.

In the Batcave, Bruce watched as Slade undressed and started trailing kisses down Dick's body. Dick arched under his touch, even as Slade bit at his thighs. Bruce switched the feed to a second camera to better see Dick. He watched for the telltale flush of Dick's body that meant he was aroused to the point of losing it, leaning closer to the screen as it climbed up Dick's chest. Dick was eager for action of any kind, and Slade was driving him wild.

Dick pulled Slade up to kiss him and to press Dick into the bed with his strong build. Slade hiked one of Dick's legs up around his waist, frotting against him. Dick sighed out a moan, working his hips up to meet Slade's. Bruce's hand went to his own budding erection beneath his suit. Slade reached over to Dick's bedside table, opening a drawer and pulling out the lube he knew would be there.

He slicked up his hand and started fingering Dick. Dick pushed back onto Slade's fingers, working himself on them. Slade inserted a third finger, and Dick groaned, still thrusting up against him. When Slade finally pulled his hand away, Dick was slick with leaked lube and burning with want.

"Fuck me," Dick whispered, just loud enough to be caught by the cameras.

Slade grinned and hoisted Dick's ass up onto his thighs, pressing his penis inside Dick until Dick moaned. Bruce watched intently as Slade picked up speed, holding Dick aloft while he thrust inside him. Bruce undid the cup of his suit, a gloved hand wrapping around his penis until he was stroking in time with Slade's thrusts. Dick moaned and wriggled on the bed, wailing like a cat in heat. He was saying something, a babble of words in Rromanes, probably something filthy. Dick always was more of a talker than either of them.

Slade caught a hold of Dick's cock and started stroking counter to his thrusts. Dick pressed a pillow against the sides of his face, moaning louder and louder. Slade came first, burying himself inside Dick as he did. Dick groaned at the heat of him and reached down to take care of himself, but Slade batted his hand away. Slowly pulling out, he dropped Dick back on the bed and laid behind him, wrapping his arms around Dick to bring him off. Dick rocked his hips back against Slade's, lazy motions that met with Slade's movements. A few moments later, Dick came, spilling himself all over his chest and Slade's hand. Gently, he brought Slade's fingers to his mouth and licked him clean.

That was the end for Bruce. He came harshly in his hand, with little finesse, but it was enough. He watched as Dick curled up on Slade, speaking quietly to him. He would stay watching until Dick fell asleep and Slade left. He would keep watching until he was sure Dick would stay asleep, and then he would crawl off to bed alone.


End file.
